Home Gaming Computering System 1-01
The Home Gaming Computering System 1-01 was a prototype video game home console and computer, as well as the very first known/recorded video game home console and working interactive home computer in existence, being released on September 10th, 1957. It was a very complex, and horrible gaming system even when compared to the Magnavox Odyssey in 1972. History The console sold 100 to 300 units in America, and only 2 units in all of France. It was developed through a mom-and-pop company, who was originally a card game company (like nintendo), that was so desperate, that they looked at the VERY tiny electronic gaming system going on in the US in the late 1950s. Which, the video gaming market in the late 1950s was about $200 a year. In the entire market. Now, you pay that much money for a game in some cases. The system was connected to your TV, and the console itself was as large as a room refrigerator. At the time, a console smaller than your house trash can was considered worship-worthy. You connected it with 14 wires (amazing), to a large electric power box (which was sold SEPARATELY for like $500+ at the time), which was connected with 3 wires, to your TV. You had to unplug the house cable plug, and connect it to the box. Most people had to have electricians do this, and there was even a 37% chance you would get hurt or injured plugging them in, do to the faulty as hell and cheap wiring. Considering the console was 3/4 as large as an arcade game, it was nothing but...a black cube/rectangle thing. It had like 12 buttons and switches, and looked like a war simulator in the 1940s, which was on the top where a kid couldn't reach. This was mainly because these games were made for kids, but adults had to handle them. The game itself was not all-that-enjoyable. It was on a tiny, TINY box, with a perimeter half the size of a ruler on every side, on one of those 1950s TVs (which had a screen size of 3 times this). So a kid would invite half the neighborhood over, and stare closely at the TV because of the small size. What was on it? Depends on the game. This system never sold games individually, it was one of those that had all the games it would ever have on it, already on it at the time of purchase. The only KNOWN about game, is named "Game I" and it has a small white dot half the size of your computer cursor, dodging other white dots. The controller was a very large keyboard, very large. They couldn't even make it simple... It was like a train. You had to flick like 10 switches to turn once. You had to put in decimals like "0.009" or "0.7", to move however far that is. That is the only difficulty, which that is actually pretty difficult to today's players. ---- The system has a sequel which may be even MORE rare, the HGCS 1-02, released in 1969, then a third one, HGSC III (dropped the numeric) in 1985. This was sold like, in the back of store shelves, while everyone else was buying NES's, the 3rd console was abandon and only 7 are said to have been sold. It is unknown who or what happened to them. Though in a raid hack, a man got into a computer at a store of which it was sold at in late 1985, and looked at pricing purchases (very small, complex numeric code writing on these old computers at stores). All he found was "Matthew Dunsworth" who bought one of these sequels for $100. We know little to NOTHING about this man at all, but we did find an obituary of a man by the same name who died in 2004 or a throat disease. ("Matthew Gerard Dunsworth, Jr." (1964-2004)). The rest unsold had unknown fates (possibly trashed and smashed). The (rumored) father of Kenneth Kutaragi invented it, and heavily inspired PS. FALSE. His father is not even known, let alone head of the first gaming company. Category:January 18 2014